Second Chance
by kardish
Summary: OQ Secret Admirer Gift. Regina starts to work in a pub, meets with the singer, Robin and they develop a friendship. City Of Stars inspired. OS


This is my OQ Valentines Day gift to loveexpelrevolt for OQ Secret Admirer Gift Exchange.

Happy Valentines Day!

AN: I'm not a writer but I tried to get out an idea of mine, I hope you'll love it!

This is inspired by the song City of Stars from the movie La La Land.

Thanks everyone who helped me about this little story, I couldn't have done it without you. You know you you are, love you all!

* * *

Robin put the kettle on when the clock were ticking at 1:03 pm he did like almost every work morning. It was his regular life since he started to sing in the Second Chance Tavern with his band, _that silly band_ he thought. Late mornings and late nights. Playing in this silly tavern on Wednesday to Sunday. But he wasn't complaining because at least he could do whatever he loves in there. Although, he could feel it wasn't enough. He could feel the missing piece inside his heart. He wasn't sure if it was because of the place he's working, the routine of his life or because of something entirely different. Maybe being so far away from his family, who knew?

He made his dark coffee and grabbed some cookies left from a few days before. They weren't fresh but he wasn't a fan of throwing food away and he didn't want to waste them so instead cooking some eggs this morning, he decided to finish them. He ate his breakfast while checking his phone. He was always checking his phone when he wakes up. He loved looking to Twitter, reading news and learning what happened in the world while he was sleeping. Since his days weren't like the most normal for people, he could've missed anything so simply. And he wouldn't want that.

After scrolling down on his timeline and reading some news, he checked his e-mail and saw a new one from his cousin, John from England. Right. He sent his wedding invitation. That bastard couldn't even bother sending a real invitation card. But someone was getting a life at least. Robin tried to ignore the bitterness inside his soul and tried to be happy for his cousin. He knew John was in love with his fiancé and Robin couldn't be happier for his cousin for finding a girl like Rachel. His cousin was still the kid Robin knew his entire life, he was like a brother to him. They grew up together. So he ignored whatever the nonsense feeling he was feeling, and sent him an e-mail that he had got his invitation and is happy to be there this spring.

He finished his coffee and left his perfect-for-single apartment and headed to where his car was.

* * *

Regina couldn't sleep all night because of her anxiety, actually more likely, her being herself and overthinking about everything at nights. This always caused trouble to her. Kept her from sleeping and made her angry the next day. It was one of these days. Because she was starting a new job. And the worst thing is, she was starting a job in a pub, which she hated. She hated drunk men. She hated bad smells. She hated the possibilities that she could hate about this place. Anyhow, here she was. Trying to decide what to wear at her first day at work. What would anyone wear in bars anyway? She never noticed, well, she didn't care. She decided to go simple, jeans and white t-shirt. She didn't have to impress anyone, did she? She'd just go there, and make her own money because she needed it. She needed the money and she needed to be on her own. So, right after she moved into her college friend Mary Margaret's apartment and left her mother's house once more _for good this time_ she thought, Mary Margaret's other homie Emma found this job for her. She couldn't say no because she had no choice. She was on her own now and she needed the money. The girls didn't push her for rent or anything but it was her life now. She couldn't sit at home and wait for perfect job to come to her, she knew life better now. Nothing was that simple. She could do this job until she could find a proper job, that she could do something valuable and that she could feel more useful. At least it was her dream, since like forever. She put her clothes on, checked the clock from her phone -1:27pm, it was still early for her shift, but she didn't have anything to do- and left the 2 rooms house. She could sit in a cafe and read something until the time work arrived, or just drop by the school where Mary Margaret works and bother her for a while after school. Yes, the best idea it seemed.

* * *

Wednesday, the day was it. Not a crowded day. People usually came by to eat some dinner and enjoy the live music after work. Second Chance was the only bar providing live music in weekdays around the area. So people who had some quality values made it a tradition to come here and hang out with friends, or enjoy their quality time, whichever it is. But this place had a usual type of people coming and going. At least in the weekdays. And it was a beautiful Wednesday in a chilly October. The weather was getting colder at nights and people were coming in by time passed.

Robin went in to see Ruby -the waitress- and said "Good morning," with a smile on his face. It was morning for those who work at nights after all.

"Morning, sir. How was your break?" she asked regarding his 2 days weekly off. The half black-half red haired girl needed to stop calling him _sir_ because it was making him blush and giggle every time.

"Usual. Quiet. Thanks for asking, Ruby." said Robin.

"No music then?" asked the girl raising one brow.

"No." a little disappointment was hidden in his voice but the girl caught on.

She nodded and gave him a space. She felt sorry for asking and making him feel bad. Then he went to the little room provided for his band, took off his bag and sat in the big couch, resting his head to the wall. He was angry again, no, not to Ruby, to himself. It had been quite some time that he didn't write new music and everyone was expecting new stuff. Covers and old songs wasn't enough anymore. He knew it. He goddamn knew it but he couldn't write new music just because he had to. It wasn't that simple. He started to think he had no talent, that he had a good luck for the previous works. There was no other explanation. He was blank.

He rubbed his forehead and got up from where he was. If he couldn't write new music, he at least should play properly. So he went to the stage to prepare it and do some practice until his friends came.

* * *

Regina was out of luck. Mary Margaret had a date after school. And she wouldn't want to meet with Emma because she could've make her feel even worse. She loved the girl, she really did. But she wouldn't say it out loud. Emma was a bit of an annoying type for her mood most the time. So she had one choice. Going early to work from the first day. What could possibly go wrong by going early anyways? Just having to be stuck there for more hours. Oh, how would she want to be buried right now, in a sand or wherever, did not matter.

The bar was 10 minutes walk away from the school where Mary Margaret is teaching. That's how Emma and Mary Margaret found that place. They were hanging out there a lot lately since Emma started to date someone who works there, and she made it possible for Regina to get a job thanks to her boyfriend, Neal. Even though Regina said, more likely screamed "No!" as soon as she heard that she'll serve drinks and clean the tables, Mary Margaret assured her that it was a good place and said she could leave whenever she wants if she didn't like. Regina trusted her friend more than anyone so she gave it a chance, what chance did she else have anyway?

And there she was. Standing in front of the "Second Chance Tavern". _What an irony_ she thought. She took a breath and went inside.

"There we go."

* * *

"I'm the greatest thing gets to fall" _good job, Robin! You see the future_ he thought while singing the lyrics he wrote a few years ago. He usually wouldn't think while he was singing, he would just get in mood of the song and sing it from his heart. But the lyrics hit his mood and then he got distracted with the view of a woman coming towards to him. He stopped singing immediately. The concentration was all gone.

"Oh, hi I'm Regina." said the brunette woman waving her hand hesitantly. Robin had a questioning look on his face for a second but he pulled it together and introduced himself,

"I'm Robin. Hi."

After a brief pause, the woman spoke, hoped that would ring something for him.

"I'm the new hostess."

"Oh,' Robin replied "good for you! Aren't you early?" with a half smirk on his face

"Wanted to see the place before work." She lied. She didn't want to look pathetic. And this was the only reasonable thing she could come up with.

"I see," after a lip biting and head lifting pause he continued, "would you mind a partner to show you around?"

The question took her by surprise. He seemed like a nice guy. Very good looking one. It scared her. She would never admit this but the last thing she would want to be attracted to a man who was working in the same bar as her. But he was being nice, wanting to show her around in her first day at work. That's it. Didn't matter how good he look, he was probably a drunk guy in bar who's earning money with singing and flirting with everyone who comes by, right? _Don't be silly, Regina. You shouldn't label people by their job._

"Oh, I didn't say it because I want one." she said and realized it could've appeared a bit rude so she added, "I mean, you seem like you were practicing, I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"You didn't ask but you still got my offer. And you wouldn't interrupt me, I was already distracted. Honestly, you would save me from myself."

They both chuckled to his words.

"If that means I'll save you, then okay. Lead the way." She said, not realizing how flirty she sounded. She'd be ashamed for this later when she relived the moment in her head later, probably when went to bed.

"After you, milady." he gestured her out of the big saloon of Second Chance Pub towards to their first stop with a pleasing smile.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad_ she thought.

* * *

It had been a month since Regina had started to working. She had to learn the job, her co-workers' names –which was a real pain for her-, regular customers and occasionally, some drinks. 5 days in a week, it had been a quite **rush**. But she learned it. She settled a schedule for herself and got used to it. She was waking up at 10 everyday so she could have time for herself. For reading -she learned that reading for an hour first thing in the morning was a good practice for brain and it was the perfect investment for oneself-, watching TV or making dinner for the girls. She couldn't see them if she's not meeting with them for lunch and she wanted to be helpful. To be there at least for spirit. And she loved the cooking.

But she also didn't hate leaving the house and going to work, surprisingly. Of course there had been some annoying customers or snappish drunk people but other than that, it was alright. Regina loved the place, actually. Her co-workers were all so sweet and the atmosphere was good. She got along with Robin, hang out with him at the bar mostly. And she loved the music, of course.

She had been enchanted by the live music at her first night. Emma was right, the band was really good. She couldn't stop herself for lingering for a few songs. The man who had give her a tour was the singer, Robin. She thought he was cute when she first talked to him; blue eyes, dark blonde hair and stubble, she'd give him that, he was quite a charmer. And the accent helped a lot. But there was something in the way he sung, the way he played. It was coming from the heart, she could see that. When he caught her eyes mesmerizingly listening to him, their **glances** clicked one another and it had a hypnotizing effect on her. But she had to shake it and focus on her work. It had been a while since she started to stand there and listen but it needed to stop. She wasn't getting paid to listen to music and look stupid while leaning on the bar. So she ignored it and went to a table that she saw with a few empty glasses to collect them.

* * *

He was never late. But today was not one of those days. How could he be late for an evening job? Well, he was a mess last night. It was one of those pitiful days that he swears himself, feels sorry and worthless for not being able to write, being an ass to someone or anything seemed wrong, actually. And got pissed drunk. And he did that. Now he was a mess, and late. Now it didn't seem like a good idea to take a few hours driving way for drinking with his best pal because he felt awful. Of course it was good to see Will and got some worthless advice from him -not because Will's advices was worthless, he actually gave good advice, the problem was himself- but driving all the way back while he was hangover, wasn't that good.

He grabbed his coffee mug to drink the last drops in it and entered the bar 45 minutes later he was supposed to, which means the band already started to play. He rushed himself to inside while checking his phone. There was 7 texts from Neal and 3 missed calls from August. _Great_. But there was no point of checking them so he locked his phone to put it on his pocked and he felt a sudden strong brunt in his chest and a wetness on his wrist.

The first thing he realized was the smell. The fresh amber and vanilla smell that he thought he'd know anywhere he sensed it. After the shock went away and he could see clear, he realized the shock he caused to the other person didn't go away yet. He pulled his hands to sides of the woman's arms and started to apologise. He thanked God that coffee was cold and only had a little bit in it.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

The brunette woman lift up her head,

"Yeah." She said with an unsettled voice, still seemed starstruck so he gave a little soothing to her arms.

When she came to her senses and realized what happened, she straightened her spine and said,

"I'm the least person you should worry about right now. Go!"

Darn it. Right. He was late. About like 45 minutes. He gave one last stroke to her arms and whispered, "Wish me luck!" with a wink.

* * *

He was late. August was boiling because Robin would never do that, apparently. They were worried, not angry. And this made Regina worried, too. Not because of anything else, just a casual worry about a co-worker, nothing much. Who she was kidding? She was dying to listen him, it was her favorite part of the day. The band already started to play without him. But was not the same, she wanted him.

She was serving drinks and answering people's questions about his absence, "He will be there soon." _will he?_ She didn't even know. But she hopes.

"Regina, can you wipe table 3 please, fighting couple spilled the beer." Ruby said with an annoying look. _The famous couple_ , Regina thought. They came every Friday and the man came almost every other night, were annoying but they paid well. So, she'd just go their table, smile and clean their mess. After cleaning their table with a towel, she was having one of those moments when she deeply hated her job. She must've had more value. She had a goddamn bachelor's degree but it was obviously for nothing. She was questioning her life choices once again and trying to find any answer while looking to the dirty towel she just used. And suddenly, she hit something hard.

She closed her eyes immediately and prayed she didn't run into any customer, or didn't break anything. She was scared to open her eyes for a moment, then the smell hit her. The fresh forest smell she liked very much. It helped her to relax a little, that meant she didn't hit any customer and he was finally here, but didn't quite regain herself. Then she felt her strong hands on her sides. That small but warm **touches** had an electricity effect on her body. His worried gaze and sincere apology had her a moment then she remembered he had a work to do. And she set him free.

"Wish me luck!" Before Regina had a chance to answer, he grabbed the towel from her hands and said more loudly "I'm gonna need this!"

After a not-so-visible to anyone but perfectly visible to Robin smirk, she answered "Good luck, thief."

* * *

When you wake up and don't wanna leave the bed, want to stay in there for hours, don't want talk to anyone and your body feels so heavy to even lift it, that was one of those days for Regina. And like it wasn't enough, she was having a really bad day at work. There was a group of men, who had already drunk too much and were loud enough to disturb the tables next to their own, Regina was sure _today wouldn't end well_. She was serving drinks to that group, giving them their umpteenth glasses then she heard it. Robin was playing her favorite song (from the ones he sung at the bar tho, because that wasn't all. He gave her a mini concert one day after she insisted she wanted to hear his other songs because he told her they were so deep to play in a place like pub and she had a few other favorites in them) , it was called The Greatest Best Thing, the song she caught him singing the first time she saw him. She stopped picking up the glasses from the tray to listen it for a moment, to appreciate it. She always got lost in his deep voice. The song brought so many memories. It had been months and that man who was singing this song the day she thought everything would suck changed her mind. Made sure she was okay. Made it a better place for her. Been there for her. It all came back to her in that moment but she was pulled out from her memories with some men yelling at her. They were telling her to do her job, telling some mean things that offended her. It was too much. They were judging her for taking two seconds off, they were treating her like she was nothing, like they own her. She couldn't have it anymore. She dropped the last glass to table loudly and went to bar to tell Ruby that she's taking 5 minutes off.

"Can you handle it without me?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to it, go clear your mind. I'll be fine." Beautiful woman replied with kind eyes. She could see Regina was having a hard time.

She went to the back room which was provided to the band. She had been there a lot lately. Sometimes she was chatting with Robin, these were good times, sometimes for having a moment to breathe, like these times, and these were the bad ones. After a couple moments she entered the room, the door opened to reveal Robin. It was clear that Robin felt sorry for her. And she hated it. Hated that he was too good at reading her. Reading her like a book is not something people could do. But it was also good to have someone by her side. He was always there when she had a bad time about work, she never asked it but he gave his comfort anyway. He knew her troubles with work, with her mom, why she was there. They've talked about it. She told things about herself like she's never done before, shared so much without being scared. It felt refreshing, comforting, safe. And good. She never knew sharing would make her feel this good. It was surprising to her revealing her life and weakness didn't bother her a bit. He was Robin who she was talking to. There was nothing she couldn't confess while looking into these deep blue sincere eyes. His soft worried voice, jokes and kind aura was like magic. She could have swear he was making some kind of sorcery if she believed in magic. But she didn't. Not anymore. She could see world better now. It was not all unicorns and stickers. It was dark. But when Robin was there with her, she always felt like the room was brighter. Like he could light up the skies.

So when he entered the room everything felt a bit better. She seemed annoyed for his existence but she actually was relieved. She didn't want him to feel sorry because of her, but she still was grateful that he was there. For her. It took only one teary eye for Robin to make a move to embrace her with his strong arms. She tried to tell him go back to stage but she was sure her words got lost in between her fuzzy voice and his chest. But he knew what she could have said.

"They can manage without me. Take as much time as you need."

She nodded in his chest and thought what did I do to deserve him?

After good few minutes in his warm and strong arms she let herself go from his embrace,

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." she said with a long sigh.

"Hey, **I'll be here. And you'll be alright**."

She thought for a short time and asked, "Would you like to come to our game night?" We're always five and I could really use your company, I need to win this time! "

"If winning will make you feel better, that's what we will do, milady."

* * *

It was the movie night. There was something with Mary Margaret and Emma today. Regina knew what it was, but she couldn't bring this up, because if she opened her mouth once, they'd never stop coming after her, she just knew it. So she ignored it.

They were asking about Robin for a while now. Implied words or suggestive looks did not escape from her attention. But she choose to ignore. One day Mary Margaret tried to have a heart to heart with her in their kitchen, asked her about him. Told her it was okay to feel something. She deserved it and he was a good man. But Regina said it's nothing like that. They were friends. He could be attractive as hell and she could've watch him all night, every night, but that didn't mean there was something, right? Even if she felt something, he never would feel the same for her, she was certain. He was warm to everyone, so kind. It wasn't only for her. And he never implied anything that she could read something other than a friendship. He said he will be there for her in her bad times but it was clearly a concern. He was a protective man after all. He even did this for the all-went-wrong dates in the bar. He was like a guardian angel for the people who's in trouble, it wasn't about her.

Mary Margaret didn't have it, of course, but she didn't push Regina either. Short haired woman knew her so well, Regina wasn't there yet. So they never talked about it again. But today, the only topic was him. What would he like? Should they prepare healthy snacks too? Who would win? (Mary Margaret bet Regina will be the one who's winning this time since she will have a great teammate but Emma insisted they have no chance against her and Neal.)

Until Mary Margaret and Emma come home from work Regina did countless thing. She didn't want to have a spare time to think and add more meanings to this. She invited her friend. That was all. She went to supermarket, bought snacks and drinks, made little pizzas and a salad, did the laundry and dishes and cleaned up well. Mary Margaret bought mini cupcakes on the way home and said "it has hearts on it" when she gave the packet to Regina. And the only thing she did was to roll her eyes. _That impossible woman._

Regina hoped she was not doing a mistake from the bottom of heart then ring bell. It was too late to back up.

* * *

He asked a thousand times to himself what this invitation meant. He was invited by the most beautiful woman he ever saw but he was worried more than he was excited. Regina was a strong, independent woman who knows what she wants but also he knew she was fragile at heart. He didn't want to do anything wrong. Make her uncomfortable or ruin what they have. His mind was screaming _the hell, get your girl_ but his heart was trying to protect Regina like an instinct. He didn't know what they had. But he knew it was special. He was very protective over her since the first day they have met, then they got closer, they got to know each other and it was so hard to not to be with her. He noticed she came early to work most days to only watch him practice, he knew she loved his music but hoped it wasn't _only_ for the music. They spend so much time at the bar but they never spend time outside of it, if he didn't count the numerous times he drove Regina home after their shift and got a bite from the only place that was open at ungodly hours on the way.

Everything could change if he did a wrong move. She trusted him, he noticed she was open with him while she was discreet to others. He couldn't throw that away. So, he decided to not act differently. He could wait for a signal, if there ever will be.

He bought a wine and they went to girls' house with Neal. It was awkward at first, having two couples and Regina and Robin, but thank God he knew everyone there -excluding David but he was a good guy and they got along well- and tables turned quickly.

Emma and Neal or Mary Margaret and David were winning almost every round until Regina and Robin got their ways together, even tho they knew each other in a brief time they knew well, Robin was sure of it, but the game helped them to realize some little things about them. And it was good. They used it as their advantage and it payed up. They won the other round.

David went to home because he had to wake up early for work tomorrow, Emma and Neal went to Emma's room and Mary Margaret went to sleep. Robin and Regina were alone. He was questioning was it Neal's idea to leave them alone, he offered to drive Robin here. He could've come with his car, but Neal said "Come on, you don't know the address, I'll drive and drop you off. No worries, man." Now he felt like it was a set up. Neal asked what was going on between him and Regina once, when Robin said nothing he didn't seem like he believed but he dropped it. He wasn't a type of push. But if there was Emma in the plan who made him do this… Wait, why would Emma want them alone?

He was going crazy.

* * *

"Do you think if we can play music at this hour?" he asked.

"That would be okay if we don't turn the volume up." she answered. The silence was awkward and Regina wasn't the only one who wanted to fill it, obviously.

They've never been like this; awkward. They had been silent, but they were comfortable. Now they didn't know what to do or what to say. Why was this happening? Couldn't she come up with anything they can talk? Apparently not.

"What would you want?"

She thought about it a for a moment. Was it a tricky question? Why would it be? _Don't be silly, Regina._ But it was still an opportunity, and she'd take it. Oh, hell she'd take it.

"What possibilities of you having Is Your Love in Vein by Bob Dylan?" she asked with a smirk. _Oh God, kill me now,_ she thought.

After a questionable suggestive look, he said "A strong one." and got up from his seat to went to plug his phone to hoparlor. On his way back, he didn't sit where he sat before and came to stand in front of Regina. She felt her her beating so hard.

"Would you like to **dance** , milady?"

 _Oh God oh God oh God_

She tried to find a sassy answer but all she could do was to stand up and take his offering hand. He took her closer, held her waist and she could swear she was drunk by his smell. It was too much. She wouldn't have to feel that strong for a friend. She took a deep breathe _man, that was a mistake_ and lift her head to meet with eyes while Bob Dylan's voice singing the part,

 _"Will I be able to count on you?_

 _Or is your love in vain?"_

She knew the answer deep in her soul but she needed something from him. And something that he gave, he leaned on and closed the gap in between them.

* * *

He went to home with fireflies that night and couldn't sleep at all. He wrote. Wrote and wrote, until it was something. He wrote their story; _a rush, a glance, a touch, a dance._ That now their dreams finally came true.


End file.
